weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rykov
Name General Vasili Rykov is a character in the game Aliens v Predator 2. He runs a garrison of corporate mercenaries known as the "Iron Bears" who provide security on LV1201. Rykov appears in the game on Aurora as Corporal Rykov and then 19 years later appears on LV1201 as General Rykov. He interacts in all character's gameplay, except a Predator's in Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 2 Betrayal Interloper Old Debts New Target Trophy Vengeance Features Interactions [[:Category:info|'Aliens v Predator 2']] Predator Aurora is a planet in the game Aliens v Predator 2. It is the starting location for a predator in singleplayer and the location of Weyland-Yutani's early colonies, a research camp controlled by Corporal Rykov. In gameplay a predator attacks Rykov, and failing to kill him, follows him and after a 19 year trek finds Rykov on LV1201 in the year 2230. Rykov survived the injuries sustained on Aurora and was treated on Earth. Shortly after the incident in the POC, the lone Predator arrives on LV1201 with two clan members for a hunt, but their ship is noticed by Rykov now a mercenary general and private defense contractor for the Iron Bears, with a hatred for Predators. Rykov places the Predator in a lab where it remains in stasis for over six weeks. It is revealed that this Predator is responsible for Rykov's injuries and his burning desire for revenge. Saved from being impregnated with a Xenomorph and inadvertently released by Corporal Harrison, the Predator, despite being infected with several diseases, powers through a horde of humans, reclaims his equipment and sets off in pursuit of General Rykov. Following Rykov, now encased in an Exosuit, deep into the Xenomorph Hive, the Predator fights his way into the heart of the Hive for a climatic battle with General Rykov. Overcoming his enemy, the Predator rips through Rykov's body, and claims his spine as his trophy after 19 years of chase, and meeting with other clan mates, departing from LV1201. Marine When the Marines reach the Pods, Eisenberg and Rykov inform them of the security breach and claim that three archaeological teams have been stranded within a massive nearby Hive. Major McCain volunteers to rescue the teams in the POC, but the rescue mission is actually part of an elaborate plot by Rykov and Eisenberg to kill the Marines themselves. After some convincing, McCain also manages to convince Rykov to allow Harrison inside the Pod to download the communication system data for the Verloc so they would be allowed to establish a communication link with the POC and the Verloc, which would allows the Marines to collect intel about the POC and to be informed about the station's condition. Alien Meanwhile, Major Dunya delivers a large container to Captain Richter, operator of the cargo vessel Aurora. He has apparently been smuggling artifacts stolen by the Iron Bears, but this crate is larger than normal. He attempts to scan it, but the container is shielded against scanning. Richter is called away to a meeting with Rykov by a security guard, Lloyd, shortly before liftoff. The crate is knocked over and opened when the ship is bumped during the refueling process, revealing the Egg within. The Egg opens and a player-controlled face hugger emerges. The face hugger leaves the ship through an umbilical ducting and begins to track the irritable guard, Cisco, through the POC. When Cisco retires to his quarters for a nap, the face hugger is able to spring on him and infect him. [[:Category:info|'Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt']] Dunya Major Dunya, a female member of the Weyland-Yutani private military contractor known as the "Iron Bears", is stationed on LV1201. She is ordered by her superior officer General Rykov to retrieve an artifact from an area known as Zeta Site which houses part of an Alien hive as well as technology from an alien race (the race of the "space jockey" found by the Nostromo crew in Alien). A player battles the Aliens through Zeta Site, retrieving the artifact, and returns to find that Aliens have infiltrated Pod 5. A Predator steals the artifact and the player defends the cargo area from Aliens until the pod is evacuated. Rykov then destroys the pod's supports, sending it crashing to the valley floor below. Predalien The Alien character's story also begins 500 years earlier. The player begins by controlling a face hugger, exploring the Alien hive and Predator camp in search of a host. The facehugger attacks the Predator, but both become trapped in the stasis field. The game then shifts forward five hundred years to the chest burster emerging from the Predator inside Pod 5. The creature is an Alien/Predator hybrid, called the "Predalien" in the game, and the player controls it and searches for food until it grows into an adult. The player then battles human guards in search of the artifact, but is interrupted when Rykov destroys the pod's supports. The player must then battle several android guards in armored exosuits in order to escape the pod with other Aliens before it falls into the valley below. Continuity General Rykov is killed by Prince in a fight for revenge inside the alien Hive in Aliens v Predator 2 during a predator's mission in the level Trophy, capturing him as a trophy. General Rykov appears in the levels Betrayal, Interloper, Old Debts, New, Target, Trophy and Vengeance. In multiplayer Rykov is available as playable character for the Corporates as a Heavy Weapons. Timeline [[Aliens_v_Predator_2|'Aliens v Predator 2: Gold']] The events of the game are set fifty years after the events of the film Alien 3. [[Aliens_v_Predator_2|'Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt']] The story for 'Primal Hunt' begins five hundred years before the events of Aliens versus Predator 2 (video game). See also Primary Operations Complex Forward Observation Pods Major Dunya Andrew "Frosty" Harrison LV1201 USS Verloc Aliens v Predator 2 References Citations Aliens v Predator 2 Footnotes category:Mercenaries category:Marines category:Info Category:Aliens v Predator 2